The Untypical Life of a 12 Year Old
is the second episode of Ahmad 15's Reboot. This episode might be redone. Plot Night, a thief was running away. Suddenl1y, a Speeding Figure runs in super speed in and stops in front of him. The Figure Was Zein. Zein: You're going nowhere. The thief turns around to find Stone Oussama thretening with a blade hand. The Thief pushes them off. Ahmad runs in transforming. EPIC transformation sequence: Ahmad kneels down, his face turns Monkey-like. He grows Additional Arms and a tail as Colored Fur covers him. Ahmad: Spidermonkey! (runs after thief) SPidermonkey shoots Webs to stick the Thief to his track. The thief holds Gun at Spidermonkey and shot. Spidermonkey dodged and shot a web capturing the gun in a wall. Spidermonkey: (monkey sounds) That all you got? Thief raises hands in the Air as Spidermonkey reverts back. Ahmad: Oh, yeah, who did it? Oussama: It's 6:00 in the morning. You have only one hour to sleep. Ahmad: Oh man!! Theme Song! 7:20, Ahmad woke up. AhmaD: Guh. (looks at Clock) I am late for school! Ahmad grabbed some cloth and jumped from the window, transforming. Ahmad: Big Chill! Ahmad no longer had the cloth in his hands (Quick way to change clothe, Eh?). Ahmad flew up to near the school, reverting back. Ahmad ran up some stairs for class. Ahmad got it. He sat in his seat. Ahmad, thinking: Oops. I forgot to get food. 10:30. A bell rang. Ahmad walked to the playground. Oussama caught up with him. Oussama: Crazy Night, Eh? Ahmad: Sure. (takes out money) Gotta buy food. (heads to the minimarket in the school) The School had no cafeteria, only this Food selling minimarket. The only enterance to the Mini-market is a window, which the owner looks out from seling food and beverages. No, he didn't sell "food". Only some Candies, cakes (simple ones) and Chocolate Bars. To get to the window was a large crowd. Ahmad jumped in between. The crowds were punching, kicking or just pushing each other to get to the food. Ahmad reached his hand with the money to the owner. Ahmad: One cake, please! The Owner gave Ahmad a Cake. Suddenly: Voice: (roar) SAATI!!!! Ahmad: Oops. gtg! (starts running) Ahmad continued running. He put on his Jacket. (lol, he grabbed it from the banch nearby) Two Kids: A Boy and A Girl are revealed to be chasing him. Boy: Saati! Come Back Here! Ahmad: Keep Dreaming, Mahmoud! Ahmad runs towards the bathrooms. Mahmoud: He's running away, Sara! Sara: Follow him! They continue to chase Ahmad, with Sara nearly touching Ahmad when Ahmad quickly enters the Boys Bathroom and closes Door. Sara: Darn it! Mahmoud: Help me, we're gonna destroy this door! Sara and Mahmoud start to attack the door. Ahmad: I can't stay here forever! (activates Ultimatrix) Come on, (dials) Come on, (dials) Yes! (transforms) Epic Transformation Sequence: Ahmad became a skelton and vaporized. Ghostfreak appeared. Ahmad: Ghostfreak! (sinks into ground, intangible) Mahmoud and Sara break the door. Sara: Holy Taco! He got away! Mahmoud: He won't go too far. Meanwhile, Ghostfreak flew in the sewers. Ghostfreak: Yuke. I am not coming down here again. Oh. (opens Skin and takes out the cake he bought) Let's Eat. (takes Skin off his head revealing Mouth and eats) Suddenly, the bell rang. Ahmad finished the cake. Ghostfreak went invisible and put his head outside the ground. He saw all the students lined up. He zoomed his sight to Zein and Oussama standing in the line beside each other. Ahmad sunk into the ground and came back on (still invisible) in between Zein and Oussama quickly reverting back. Later, Ahmad, Zein and Oussama were walking outside school. Ahmad: Phew. today was such a rough day. Zein: Not really. (transforms and flies away) Oussama: (rolls eyes) Sure. Later, Ahmad was in his house. He was kinda sleeping when the doorbell rang. Ahmad: Ah. (hears a scream) No time to rest! (transforms) A Giant Vilgax Robot was shooting everywhere. Suddenly, A Giant Figure threw a tree at it. The Robot burned it. The figure is seen. Humungousaur: (looks at self smiling) This Guy has some epicness. Why haven't I tried Humungousaur before? (dodges a blast from the robot) I really liked this alien. The Robot tackles Humungousaur hardly. (Note: Humungousaur is technically 75% at the size of the Robot) Humungousaur Leaps into the air and slams into the robot, destroying some of it. Humungousaur lifts him and slams him into the ground several times before tearing him apart. Later, Ahmad, Oussama and 5 other kids are sitting arround a table with their books in front of them. Ahmad and Oussama were chewing a gum. Ahmad sat up and walked up to his mom. Ahmad: Mom, until when are we gonna keep these Students private taught here? Ahmad's Mom: Ahmad, that is one of the important Money sources of our family. 9 students 100 $ each equal 900 $ to our disposal. Ahmad: Never mind. Ahmad's Mom: So, how was your day? Ahmad: Eh, Fine. Meanwhile, behind the house, Vilgax and Ultimate Kevin are watching the house. Ultimate Kevin: Your Robot was weak! We need something else! I didn't use my Chronosapien powers to teleport us here for you to just send such weak minion. Vilgax: If you say so, I allow you to try your plan out, if it didn't work, mine is a priority. Ultimate Kevin: Deal. (shakes Hands with Vilgax with an evil grin) The End! Characters *Ahmad *Zein *Oussama *Ahmad's Mom Villians *Ultimate Kevin *Vilgax's Drones *Vilgax Aliens Used *Spidermonkey *Big Chill *Ghostfreak *Humungousaur Trivia *It is revealed that Vilgax and Kevin escaped the Null Void. *Vilgax sends a Robot to stop Ahmad. Which is EPIC fail. *Umm... Just read it! Category:Episodes Category:Ahmad15